


All Alone Together

by elementalram



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Fanart, Fights, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalram/pseuds/elementalram
Summary: Young Hershel Layton and Randall Ascot are deep within the Akbadain ruins.  After fighting some sword wielding robot mummies, the pair of heroes find themselves facing another problem-- one of a more libidinous nature.





	All Alone Together

 

Randall was doing something reckless again. He was precariously perched on the very edge of the precipice leading deep below the ruins of Akbadain.  He was elated; as he bent over the seemingly bottomless ravine to look down into the hole, he tried to spy the remains of the dozen or so robotic mummies at the bottom.  Hershel stood a few paces behind him, using a shovel for support, still catching his breath.  He had just spent the last ten minutes racing around and rearranging the tracks on the ground while trying to avoid being killed by the sword-wielding robot mummies.  With the tracks arranged in a specific way, the monstrous robots of Akbadain had been forced over the edge and into the ravine.

"Randall," he called out, "please stand back from there. You're going to get hurt."  He straightened up and wiped his brow with a sleeve.

The bespectacled redhead waved a mocking farewell to the mummies below, then spun around on his heel.  He wore a wide grin which stretched from ear to ear as he sped back to where Hershel was standing. “Hershel, that was brilliant!  I told you this would be exciting, didn't I?" Arms wide, he spun around as he gestured towards the many robot mummy carcasses lying on the floors of the cavern around them.

Hershel sighed. "Randall, I never said it wouldn't be.  It's just that it doesn't outweigh the danger--"

"The danger is what makes it exciting, though!"  He put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed.  "And I can’t help but think that you're enjoying this much more than you've been letting on."

Blushing, Hershel clutched his shovel close to his body.  "Yes, well, I guess you haven't been entirely incorrect.  This is a little fun."

He could feel Randall's warm breath on his neck. “You are so good at this,“ he hissed into his ear.  He pushed the shovel out from between them and it fell with a loud clatter to the floor.  Randall pressed his body against his and wrapped his arms around him.

Instinctively, Hershel took a step back and shoved Randall in the chest with one hand. "What are you doing? You've been acting strangely ever since we got here!”

He raised his arms in mock surrender, still smiling wide. "Woah, sorry!  Didn't you say you were having fun?"

"A _little_ fun!  But that doesn't explain why you keep creeping up on me every time we make some progress!"

"Okay, okay, I submit,” Randall laughed.  “Hey, why don't we take a little break to cool down and eat?"  Hershel knew his friend was trying to sidestep having to explain himself.  But, as his stomach rumbled, he decided that the larger, more important goal was to get through these ruins in one piece, regardless of how Randall felt he needed to express his excitement.  

With a sigh, he acquiesced.  “That just might be the most reasonable thing I've ever heard you say.”  Hershel looked around.  “But I don't want to eat in here, these mummies really reek."  He picked up the shovel and started walking towards the other side of the cavernous room.

Randall followed with a skip in his step.  "That, old boy, is the smell of success!"

"No, I think that's motor oil, embalming fluid and rotting flesh, actually."

"And success!"

The duo made their way through another narrow passageway and peered into the next room.  The dimly lit cavern was full of boulders and deep pits.  “Another puzzle chamber,” Hershel sighed, retreating back into the walkway.  He set the shovel and his pack on the ground and bent over it to search for his thermos full of tea.  He began to ask Randall what kind of food he had prepared, when he suddenly felt pressure against his rear end.  Hershel yelped and shot up, dropping his thermos; Randall had pressed his body against his butt, snaked his hands around his waist and was now gripping him hard between the legs.

“Ha! I knew it!” Randall quipped as Hershel twisted away.  “You are _so turned on_ right now!”

“Randall!” Hershel sputtered, his face flushed.  “I am not!”

“Check it out, I am too.”  He pulled his belt open.  A speechless Hershel watched in trepidation as Randall pulled the zipper down and yanked out his stiff member, caressing the rigid length in his hand.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before.  Not for Angela, not for anything.  It feels so amazing, Hershel.  Doesn’t yours?”

Hershel didn’t say anything, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  Certainly this was not the first time he had seen his friend’s genitals; fencing and playing other sports together meant plenty of shared locker room time.  However, seeing it erect was a wildly different story.  And, although he would never admit it out loud, Hershel really had been feeling that unmistakable heat pooling in his loins for a while now, especially after fighting the mummies and solving the puzzle which would be their downfall.

Randall slowly worked his hand up and down the shaft, which was crowned by a tuft of red hair, and watched Hershel watch him with a calculating look in his dark eyes.  “Tell me how right I am, Hershel,”  he purred, his voice dripping with salacity and overbearing confidence.  Hershel forced himself to make eye contact with him.  He suspected his own erection would be visible through the fabric of his pants, but didn’t dare touch it to find out; he didn’t want to give his friend the satisfaction of being right.  

“Why must you always be so persistent?” he finally said.  “What are you even getting out of this?”

“Hershel,”  Randall took a quick step forward.  He left only a small gap between their bodies, but Hershel held his ground, determined not to back down.  “I’ve been like this since we entered these ruins, and I can’t take it any more.  I need your help, and I know you need mine too.”  He looked pointedly down at the front of Hershel’s pants with a smirk.  “You need it bad, old friend.”  

Hershel finally looked away, pretending to study the layout of the puzzle room nearby while his mind and heart raced.  He turned back, suddenly struck by a thought.  “What about Angela?  If we do… what I think you’re proposing… you’ll be cheating on her.  I can’t be an accomplice to that.  It’d break her heart.”

Suddenly, Randall shot his arms out and hit the wall on either side of Hershel’s head, pinning him between the brick wall and his body.  “Life is too short for ‘ifs’, Hershel,” he growled, his face just inches away.  “Just say ‘yes’, and I’ll make your body feel more amazing than it’s ever felt in your entire young life.”

His heart beating furiously in his chest, Hershel swallowed hard.  He could feel his face burning under Randall's fiery stare.  He mentally chastised himself for loosing his cool so obviously.  Randall’s slightly parted lips were once again close enough for him to feel his soft breath.  The sensation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  His hard erection was poking him in the thigh.

Finally, he said, “Am I going to regret this, Randall?”

“Theres only one way to find that out.”

His pants felt almost painfully tight; his arousal was pulsing fiercely now, and he needed to do something to satiate it. He doubted he could continue on through the ruins unless he did so.  “Okay, Randall, fine.  Yes.”

Those lips briefly flicked upwards to form a smug grin before Randall pressed them to Hershel’s own.  He leaned in and trapped him bodily against the rocky wall, grinding into him. His dick was pushed up against his thigh, tantalizingly close to his own.  Randall took a hand off the wall to roughly cup Hershel again, rubbing him through his pants with his fingers and palm.  He deftly undid the button, unzipped his pants, and pulled Hershel's tender arousal up and over his briefs in one fluid motion.

" _Wow_ , Hersh." He broke the kiss to look down as he rubbed the head of his friend's member.  It twitched under the attention. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?  We could have taken care of this a long time ago."  Randall stopped rubbing him to spit in his hand, then resumed, gripping the shaft tight and stroking it from base to tip and back again.

Hershel said nothing. He closed his eyes and gripped the stone bricks behind him. It was difficult enough to control his breathing; he certainly couldn't trust himself to try and speak coherently right now, especially with Randall pumping him so hard, nibbling his ear and whispering to him promises of the most salacious variety. With his free hand, Randall fingered open each of the buttons on Hershel’s shirt to reveal his chest and stomach. As he made quick work of it, he moved his hips to align his warm dick next to his friend's and started stroking both of them in tandem, lightly moving his hips.

Hershel looked down between their bodies and hesitantly touched Randall’s hard flesh. Emboldened by his encouraging groan, he helped Randall stroke them after licking his hand for added lubrication.  The friction was different from before but still amazing, and the sight of their swollen, shuddering anatomies rubbing together was enough to make his balls tighten and butterflies dance in his stomach.

"That's pretty good, huh? Just wait, it gets better."  To Hershel's dismay, he let go and moved back.  Randall got down on his knees in front of Hershel, and suddenly that dismay ignited into lustful anticipation as Randall put a hand on each side of Hershel's hips.  He leaned in and licked the swollen head, rolling his tongue over the sensitive glans.  Hershel leaned his head back and groaned loudly, thankful for the first time that there was no one else around them for miles.  Randall took as much of him into his warm, moist mouth as he could, then pulled back until only the head remained between his soft lips.  Hershel's knees felt like they were about to give out.

"I need to sit," he whimpered.

Randall grinned.  "Just a moment."  He dove for his pack and unfastened the clasps holding the sleeping bag to the top.  He set it down and pushed to unroll the soft fabric.  Smoothing it out with one hand, he invited Hershel to make himself comfortable.  Hershel collapsed in a heap onto the sleeping bag and weakly allowed himself be pushed over onto his back.  After setting his glasses down out of the way, Randall climbed on top of him and resumed working Hershel's shaft with his mouth.  He pet Hershel's chest and stomach through his open shirt with one hand and used the other to steady himself as he quickly bobbed up and down.

Hershel groaned aloud and ran his fingers through his red hair.  “God, Randall, I'm getting close, don't stop!"

However, stop is exactly what Randall did.  Chest heaving, Hershel shot him a look that was both lustful and furious. "Just hang on, it'll be worth the wait," Randall chided playfully, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  He pulled at Hershel's pants and tugged them the rest of the way off, then leaned over to fish something out of his backpack.  Sitting back up, he gleefully showed a wide eyed Hershel the little foil packet and bottle of lubricant he had procured.

As Randall bit the corner of the condom packet, Hershel lay back down and stared at the blue brick ceiling, trying to process his emotions.  Randall had disappeared from his line of sight, but he could hear him moving around.  Hershel stared fixedly ahead, nervous about what what was going to happen next.  

”Alright. Just... please go slow, Randall," he ceded.

Suddenly, Randall reappeared in his line of sight completely naked save for the handkerchief he wore around his neck.  He bent over with his brows furrowed, pinching the tip of the condom and holding it to Hershel's dick.  He grumbled something about Angela having made this look simple as he unrolled the rubber down and around him.  "There we go,” he said, leaning back to take a look. He swung his legs over Hershel one at a time and eagerly pressed his backside to the shaft of his cock.  Just then he caught the surprised look in Hershel's face and stopped.  "Is this okay?"

“Oh, uh, sure,” he said, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Randall gave him a smile that was refreshingly candid.  “I’ve always wanted to try this, but Angela wont help me out. I love the gal, but she can be rather prudish.”  He reached behind him and gripped Hershel’s cock.  He stroked it lightly, applying the lube that was in his hand.  He leaned back a little as he pressed the head to his ass, slowly coaxing it in, and released a loud, low groan.

Hershel groaned too. The tightness enveloped him excruciatingly slowly.  Randall stopped halfway and began to move up again, then slowly back down. He hissed through clenched teeth. “ _Damn_ , Hersh,” he muttered. “I’ve done this before with stuff at home— _dammit_ — but I guess I should have gone bigger.”  He straightened up and tried again, then bent down low over Hershel and tried from that angle.  Slowly he slid all the way down until he was sitting on Hershel’s hips.  He stopped here, enjoying the feeling of being so full.  He eased him back out again, pausing at the tip to wiggle his hips teasingly.  Hershel gripped his thighs, thoroughly irritated.  He felt ready to erupt, but the bossy redhead was not one to relinquish control.  He tried to maintain his composure.

But he just couldn’t take it anymore. “ _Dammit_ Randall, move!” he barked as he bucked his hips upward.  Randall yelped.

“Hey!   _Patience_ , Hersh.“

Hershel grit his teeth against a whirlwind of anger and frustration.  “Don’t try to feed me that line now!" he hissed, emotions bursting through the once sturdy dam.  "You dragged me here, you handed me a shovel and made me do _all_ the hard labor, then you get horny and think you can just use me!  You’ve had me on the brink for the last half-hour, but I’m not just another mountain for you to conquer, Randall!”

He charged forward and shoved him over onto his stomach, then got on his knees behind his raised backside, forcing his shoulder into the dirt.  Holding him down with one hand, he rammed his entire cock into his hole, still mercifully wet from the lube.  A sheer, carnal, animalistic pleasure rocked him.  He pulled out and quickly slammed in again, gripping Randall’s cock tight with his other hand and savoring the feeling of finally being in control.  Randall was writhing beneath him, howling his name, his asshole clenching tight around his engorged length.  Hershel picked up speed with his hips and began beating Randall’s flesh.  All at once, it shuddered and twitched and spurted thick, white cum all over the sleeping bag and ground.  At long last, Hershel groaned as he felt his own cock expand.  He jerked in sweet release as total ecstasy ripped through his whole body and sent him riding wave after wave after wave of pleasure.

Hershel, finally completely and totally satiated, pulled out and collapsed next to Randall onto the disheveled sleeping bag, breathless.  His head was swimming, but his body was reveling in the afterglow that comes only after an orgasm.  He lay there with his eyes closed, savoring the warmth as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  After a time, he finally opened his eyes and looked beside him; Randall was on his side, staring at him from beneath a furrowed brow.  He was holding onto his backside, silently rubbing his tender hole.  Now in the process of coming down from his high, Hershel started to feel terrible.  He began to speak, but Randall cut him off.

“I’m going to be feeling this for days." He winced.

"Oh Randall, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got ahold of me," he apologized, horrified that he lost control of himself so completely.  "I didn't mean what I said-- I shouldn't have been so rough--" Hershel asked forgiveness for everything he could think of, including an incident that had taken place months ago.  Eventually, he talked himself to silence.

After a moment, Randall finally spoke.  “So, did I make your body feel good, like I promised?” he asked dismissively.

Hershel timidly fiddled with the full condom.  "Well, yeah."

“Better than it ever has before?”

He thought for a moment. “I suppose, yes.  It felt really good.” 

"And how do you feel now?"

"A little worn, but amazing, like I can take on the world."

“Great, because you’re going to have to carry me the rest of the way through the ruins,” he chuckled.  “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a while after that.”

Hershel rubbed his temples, irked. “I’ll do what I can, Randall.  But please, can we finally take that break and eat something?  I’m ravenous.”

Randall flashed his usual bright smile and leaned over Hershel to retrieve his backpack.  He fished out some sandwiches wrapped in two neat bundles and laid back down next to his friend.  “ _Bon_ _appetite_ ,” he grinned, and passed a bundle to Hershel.  Lying mostly naked on the ground in the underground cavern that was the Akbadain ruin, they together polished a whole day's worth of rations and took that much needed break.

Hours later, while frantically digging a hole in the dirt to trap an undead mummified monster in, Hershel was suddenly barreled over by a realization.  "Hey, Randall!" he roared to the redhead who was safely perched on a button high atop a staircase.  "Do you always bring condoms and lube with you on expeditions?"

He smiled.  "No risk, no glory."


End file.
